


A Divine Taste For Travel and Witticisms (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: A Proud Taste for Scarlet and Miniver, Badass Women in History RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/299663">A Divine Taste For Travel and Witticisms</a> by Idhren.</p><p>Author's summary: Eleanor of Aquitaine is tired of waiting for her husband Henry to come Up and join her in Heaven. She'd much rather pass the time going on a Grand Tour of the divine realms with a few good friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Divine Taste For Travel and Witticisms (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Divine Taste For Travel and Witticisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299663) by [Idhren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/pseuds/Idhren). 



### Length

7 minutes, 44 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 5 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/divine-taste-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/divine-gld).

### Reader's notes

An appetizer for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html); this was recorded for that anthology but not included because of mutual miscommunication.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than Grand Tours, divine or earthly.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/3965.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/463896.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1346960.html).)


End file.
